Rivalidades y ascensores rotos
by Kaamilah
Summary: One shot AU Narusasu Un ascensor provoca muchas cosas.


Titulo: Rivalidades y ascensores rotos.  
>Fandom: Naruto<br>Pairing: Narusasu  
>Disclaimer: Kishimoto y posiblemente a TV Tokio<br>Dedicado: A una chica de un amigo secreto que todavía no se arregla pero como no saben que lo tengo aquí lo pongo igual.  
>Notas: intento de porno y AU<p>

**Rivalidades y ascensores rotos  
><strong>  
>Camina con un cigarrillo recién encendido entre sus pálidos labios. Inhala y exhala el adictivo humo del caro cigarrillo que relaja gradualmente su tenso cuerpo y le llena de placer.<p>

Se acerca al ventanal panorámico de su espaciosa oficina y ve como la gente empequeñecida transita como loca para llegar a sus citas y lugares de trabajo. El no tiene esos problemas, sus empleados lo tienen. Un indicio de sonrisa enmarca levemente su rostro serio.

Se queda quieto reflexionando sobre un caso bastante complejo sobre un asesinato y una herencia. No llega a una solución y decide despejar su mente en algo menos denso.

Mira los clasificados con vaso de whiskey envejecido helando su mano y con una mirada desinteresada en sus ojos negros y afilados. Se acomoda un poco en su cómodo sillón de cuero y por fin se digna de revisarlos. Se reiría por las estupideces que ponían y de los desesperados que los contestaban pero no valían la pena.

"chica caliente como un horno busca a alguien quien le guste su polla jugosa y bien cocida" o ese otro "chico malo necesita de una jodida correctiva. ¿Deseas castigarlo con tu látigo carnoso? " Fue viendo entre otros más ridículos y patéticos hasta que encontró uno que le llamo la atención. "Si buscas relajarte, yo soy el indicado para darte ese placer contacta a este teléfono 654-XXXX-XXXX-XXX y veremos los términos de esto, no te arrepentirás".

Su vista va desde el celular y su mano. Y trata de racionalizar mirando por la noche –bastante tarde supuso- repleto de las luces incandescentes de la ciudad. Prendió el citofono tratando de comunicarse con su secretaria/asistente. Pero como supuso la línea estaba muerta.

Suspiró y se masajeó su cuello punzante decidiendo que era tiempo de marcharse a su agradecidamente solitario departamento. Tomo las llaves y sus pertenencias, se dirige al ascensor y descansa su frente contra el frontis de este, se ve unos instantes reflejado con sus cabellos lisos y negros tapándole algo la vista, permitiendo relajarse en su solitaria presencia hasta que siente que para y es interrumpido por alguien que le desagrada más de lo que Itachi lo hecho en su vida.

—Disculpe Señor Uchiha puedo ocupar también el ascensor—.

—No ve idiota que está casi desocupado, por supuesto que puede utilizarlo exceptuando si mi presencia es demasiado para usted.

Lo odia y ama molestarle, es el único que tiene agallas en su bufete para confrontarle, solo había que enfadarlo y si iba a divertir bastante con su ruidosa presencia.

—No es que me incomode su gran, gran magnificencia, es solo que no me quiero contagiar lo idiota, usted sabe muy bien, ¿cierto? —.

Las miradas eran retadoras entre ellos y podía observar la mezcla curiosa entre furia y diversión en los ojos azul cielo. Y el otro queriendo ser amenazante se acerco utilizando su gran diferencia de altura, no iba a caer ante esa infantil provocación y se acerca aun mas casi tocándose las narices y sintiendo el calor irradiar de la piel bronceada del rubio.

Está a punto de responderle un insulto bastante afilado cuando se mueven chocando entre sí. Desconcertados se dan cuenta que la luz de emergencia estaba titilando amarilla y que el ascensor se había detenido totalmente. Colocándole en una situación muy pero muy preocupante. Mientras el trataba de pensar que hacer, el otro gritaba y se daba cabezazos en la superficie de vidrio.

No creía que iba a ser mas estresante después de unas horas encerrado con el que curiosamente después de un tiempo pasó de ser Uzumaki, de Naruto a terminar llamándole dobe. Pero no lo podía evitar con él es como si estuviese con alguien que conociese de años y era totalmente notable la química entre ellos –y agradablemente sexual también-.

Aunque el calor era casi insoportable, que dejo de ser tanto cuando descubrió una rendija por donde paso el aire más fresco a irritación del rubio por haberla descubierto antes que el otro. Se acercaban más y más entre sí.

Los hombros se rozaban y el aliento contrario golpeaba casi imperceptible a su mejilla. Era tan fuerte la química entre ellos que le mareaba y le calentaba por parte iguales. Se apoyó lo mas dignamente en el hombro próximo –cual debía de admitir que era más trabajado que el suyo propio- y respira el intimo aroma relajándose en gran medida.

Suena un celular y el rubio lo contesta receloso y acelerado. Suena raro, bastante y para un abogado de excelencia como él sabía reconocer los pequeños detalles cuando los tenía al frente.

Habla de una forma más lenta, más cadenciosa y necesitada. Suena como ese atrayente y humillante anuncio que había leído anteriormente en su oficina. Era de esos. 

Interesante.

Cuando corta se ve más serio y frio –no le gusta verle así-, se acerca aun mas, arrinconándole y seduciéndole con su cercanía y alejándose; repite ese proceso hasta que el otro irritado –como su instintiva personalidad era- le toma de los hombros y le besa brusco y caliente aplastando labio contra labio y mordiéndoselos. Para después derretirle la boca como caramelo cuando utiliza su experta lengua.

No queriendo ser menos se arrima de su cuello y el arrasa contra los carnosos labios mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos y besándolos hasta que le tiene gimiendo y con la boca roja e hinchada. El otro decide que ha tenido mucho de sus labios y lentamente bajo lamiendo y sorbiendo su pálido y sensible cuello. Logrando que suelte vergonzosos maullidos de placer.

El ambiente se caldea y la ropa va desapareciendo pero kilómetros y kilómetros de deliciosa piel aparece para poder ser acariciada a gusto. Se rozan y sus penes laten duros y húmedos cuando Naruto coloca su gran mano para provocar más fricción. El placer raya casi en doloroso mientras jadea revolviéndose contra el cuerpo tenso e hirviente del otro. Hacía mucho que no tenía este tipo de acción su trabajo lo había absorbido hasta ese momento.

—Voy a hacértelo Sasuke, te lo voy a hacer suave y sucio. Te correrás como nunca lo has hecho en tu vida y me rogaras más y más.

—Eres… un maldito exagerado y presumido Dobe… ¿Quién dice que seré yo el que suplicara?

—Muy simple… Esto.

Se ve de repente dado vuelta y con su cara resbalando contra el tibio metal del piso. Se mueve tratando de darle lucha, aun tiene su dignidad y cuando acerca su mano en la muerde fuerte y le golpea en sus rodillas. Oye como jadea adolorido y en venganza siente como le muerden en el cuello hasta sentir la sangre correr.

Le da la vuelta y se miran un segundo para volver a besarse como dos ninfó sienta en su regazo moviéndose contra la resbalosa y dura erección gime gustosamente cuando roza cierta parte de su anatomía que se abre y se cierra ansiosa por mas.

No aguanta más, lo necesitaba y el mismo agarra su miembro y lo inserta sin contemplaciones dentro de sí mismo. Jadeando adolorido y sintiéndose más lleno de lo que nunca ha estado en su vida. Siente el gruñido casi animal contra su oreja cuando descansa su cabeza en contra de ese rincón curvo y delicioso de su cuello moreno.

—Mierda Sasuke, Sasuke… eres tan caliente joder…

Susurra contra de su oído lamiendo la circunferencia y mordiendo el lóbulo.

—Cállate y házmelo… joder con tu mierda de gigante polla…

Le toma de las caderas y comienza a moverse dentro. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. El ardor se va expandiendo en todo su cuerpo pero se concentra en su miembro duro como roca y rojo como la jodida sangre. Los jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba con los golpeteos de la carne.

Cuando Naruto encuentra su próstata el mundo desaparece y con él sus inhibiciones.  
>Maúlla de placer, gimotea y solloza contra el húmedo hombro.<p>

Pidiendo… no… exigiéndole que le diera mas. Acude a las embestidas sintiendo como se endurecía dentro de él.

Todo se vuelve más frenético y más instintivo.

Cambia la postura de improvisto y se apoya en el piso con el rubio entre sus piernas.  
>Sintiendo todo más hondo, más placentero, mas irreal. Ahora no gemía, ahora gritaba.<p>

El aire araña en sus pulmones y siente que el corazón se le va a salir. No podía mas era demasiado el placer y se abrazo a la espalda sudorosa. El orgasmo se acercaba formándose como una bola dentro de él y creía que no podría soportarlo. Era demasiado y no sabía distinguir si eran sus gritos o los de Naruto lo que sonaban.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, su espalda se curvo tanto que pensó que se rompería y un grito ahogado fue callado por los besos de boca abierta que se dio con el rubio el cual se tenso y gruño hondo contra sus labios. Todo se volvió brillante y blanco por un momento pensó que se desmayaría.

Pero no…

Solo se quedo laxo y flojo con el peso aplastante de Naruto encima suyo. Tratando de obtener algo de oxigeno y con el placer recorriendo su tembloroso cuerpo mueve el cuerpo pesado del dobe hacia su lado. No hablan hasta que como siempre el Uzumaki abre su bocota.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo si nos llegan a sacar de aquí?

—Si después volvemos a hacerlo, creo que me lo pensare…

—Teme.

—Dobe.

—Ummh… ¿Por cierto de quien era esa llamada?

Pregunta como si nada. Aun con un delicioso y seguramente el mejor sexo de su vida recorriendo su cansando cuerpo, puede pensar rápidamente al igual que lo hacía siempre. Era un don que tenia.

—de nadie importante teme, ahora déjame dormir que me dejaste muy cansado.

Deja la pregunta para después mientras se acomoda adolorido contra el bulto tibio y cómodo que se transformo el dobe. El cual le atrapa al instante como un imán enredándose con sus brazos y sus piernas,

Se quedan dormidos hasta que sienten como tratan de abrir el ascensor y se visten lo más rápido que pueden para después irse por su lado y con unas miradas cómplices y prometedoras. No botó el sucio y arrugado papelito lo ocuparía satisfactoriamente después con el dobe estudiante de derecho y telefonista erótico.

~~Finnis~~ 


End file.
